Hemocyte
The Hemocyte is a gigantic Infested creature that can be encountered during Operation: Plague Star. It is summoned using an Infested Catalyst during the toxin mixing phase and drops the Hunter Set Mods. Tactics *When an Infested Catalyst is used on the Thrax Toxin during the toxin mixing phase, the final stage of the Plague Star Bounty will spawn a Hemocyte from the Infested boil. While the Hemocyte is alive, the Infested kill progress bar for that stage will be frozen regardless of how many Infested are killed, preventing players from accomplishing the objective. *Much like the visually similar Lephantis, the Hemocyte has three different heads, each of which will have different attacks they can use against players. **The Corpus head is a square head with green lighting, which will launch a wide barrage of infested spores that release clouds of toxic gas on impact. **The Grineer head has a long, triangular jaw with blue lighting, wielding a massive scythe that it uses to slash at enemies in close range. **The Ancient head has a long snout with orange lighting, and fires a swarm of homing projectiles that deal damage on impact and can knock players off their Archwings. *The only common attack available to the Hemocyte is an area-of-effect radial slam that can knock down players on the ground, visible as a yellow shockwave emanating from it. *The Hemocyte's outer skin is invulnerable to all weapons. However, each head will open up to reveal a weakspot whenever they launch an attack, with said weakspots being vulnerable to weapons fire and immune to all status effects. This includes immunity to armor-reducing status effects from Corrosive or Heat damage types, however the armor can still be reduced with armor-reducing mods. Like Lephantis, there is damage cap mechanic for every shot, meaning that shots that deal damage above a certain threshold will be significantly reduced by a percentage amount, and therefore high-damage slow-fire rate weapons (such as sniper or charge rifles) are less effective than fast-fire rate weapons (such as automatic assault rifles). Each head has its own health, and when killed the destroyed head is removed, along with any attacks it had. The Hemocyte is defeated when all 3 heads have been destroyed. *If multiple Infested Catalysts are mixed into the toxin mixing phase, multiple Hemocytes will also appear during the final stage, with the number of Hemocytes appearing depending on how many Catalysts are mixed in, e.g. if two Catalysts are mixed in, two Hemocytes will spawn in the final stage. As up to four Infested Catalysts can be mixed per toxin, up to four Hemocytes can appear in the final stage. *Only one Hemocyte at a time will appear in succession, and are timed to appear at different progress markers on the Infested Kill progress bar. **If only one Catalyst is used, the Hemocyte will appear at 99% progress. **If two Catalysts are used, the Hemocytes will appear at 50% and 99% progress. **If three Catalysts are used, the Hemocytes will appear at 30%, 60%, and 99% progress. **With four Catalysts, the Hemocytes will appear at 25%, 50%, 75%, and 99% progress. *Some toxin clouds spawned can deal around 150 damage per tick and spawn under the player. *Each successive Hemocyte appearance will be 10 levels higher than the last making it tougher and deadlier. For each combination of the number of Phylaxes and Catalysts mixed in, the following table shows bounty bonuses, levels of regular and Hemocyte (boss) Infested enemies during the final stage of the bounty mission: Tips *Stay off the boil. It does significant 100% Shield-penetrating Toxin Damage to quickly kill over time, making it impossible to revive any players who go into bleedout status while on the boil by their squadmates. **The radius from the boil extends past the dome several meters so a player may also die standing next to the boil. *Archwings can be used to gain a height advantage over the Hemocyte, allowing players to avoid the majority of its attacks as well as prevent being swarmed by the Infested accompanying it. Players should be wary of the Hemocyte Ancient head's attacks however, as they are capable of tracking airborne targets and knocking players off their Archwings. ** 's is ideal for this, as Titania cannot be knocked out of Razorwing mode, and her plethora of crowd-control abilities can be used to keep the Infested at bay. *The Hemocyte can yield extra drops if caught in 's using or affected by ' . **Desecrate may not always have time to trigger due to the Hemocyte's body disappearing very quickly. *Warframe abilities with slowdown effect, such as 's , 's , 's , Operator's Temporal Blast or Amesha's Warding Grace can make attacking Hemocyte's weak points easier. By using the ability when the weak points are exposed, Hemocyte's movement will be greatly slowed down thus giving extended time for players to attack the weak points. *Using any melee weapon that's capable of dealing damage with can completely strip the Hemocyte's armor, even when it's on the invulnerable phase. *An with 169% Strength and can strip 100% of the armor by using and . *A with 223% Strength can temporarily reduce 100% of the armor while connected using with the Augment. Trivia *The Hemocyte is essentially a recolored Stage 2 Lephantis, with different lighting colors and slightly modified attacks. It is otherwise identical to the Lephantis in terms of tactics and weaknesses. *In Biology, Hemocytes are cells that form part of the immune system of invertebrates. They are part of the phagocyte group, responsible for consuming invading hostile cells or consuming and removing old or dead cells. es:Hemocito Category:Update 22 Category:Infested Category:Field Boss